


Breathe

by daisherz365



Series: Not Quite Dead to Me, Yet [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Trailer Spoilers, kastle - Freeform, still knee deep in the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Frank's thought process during that scene with Karen in the new trailer.





	Breathe

Frank could count on one hand the times he had been this terrified for someone else. It helped that only other major event involved his family, another a dog beside that he wasn't vying to feel much of anything for anyone.

He was aware that he had some sort of connection with the blonde which he had tried briefly to sever. Didn't work. As much as he loathed to admit it he actually needed her - in his life and alive.

Which made this a problem when he saw her eyes barely open. Her form sprawled out in the debris appearing almost lifeless.

He rushed to check. His hand smoothing over her face, down her neck whilst his heart was thrumming the same song it had ever damn time she got herself in a situation like this. He was rattled as well as pissed off at the people behind all this.

He told her before that he would make them pay and he meant it.

He'd take care of her first, make sure she was safe. The rest was up to him.

Frank Castle wasn't one to turn a blind eye to those who had wronged him. This was somewhere in between that though. This was Karen. She was supposed to be safe.

He'd make sure it stayed that way.

That was his promise. He didn't plan on breaking it any time soon.


End file.
